


The Hunt

by Stareyedwolf



Series: Perfection [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, True Forms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:58:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stareyedwolf/pseuds/Stareyedwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a demon, he wanted to hunt. He wanted it more than anything, wanted to destroy things and take lives. He wanted to feel his prey’s fear and taste it on his tongue. A cruel smile graced his dark face, sharp teeth revealed. This was going to be fun...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunt

Dante walked across the field, claws on his feet scraping the earth. He’d taken to coming to this clearing when he wanted to practice controlling this form. He paced the grounds, wondering if he should go further into the wilderness. It was awfully tempting… He didn’t get to let loose very often, and maybe he could rustle up some grub. In his human form, he ate pizzas and sundaes like they were going out of style, with some other foods mixed in for variety, but when he was in his other form, all he wanted was blood. He wanted it warm and slithering down his throat. 

As a demon, he wanted to hunt. He wanted it more than anything, wanted to destroy things and take lives. He wanted to feel his prey’s fear and taste it on his tongue. He could only fulfill his urge to hunt when he killed demons on jobs, and that was usually enough. However, in this form, his inhibitions were drastically lowered. He was greatly fighting his instincts whenever he Triggered, but in this form, his actual Devil-self was fully realized. All the instincts he buried deep-down into that dark place inside of his core came bursting out from where he had hidden them. 

He could feel a growl bubbling in his throat. What would a few animals missing hurt anybody? It wasn’t like he was hunting humans, unlike his fellow kind. His mind was made up; just a deer was all he needed. That wasn’t asking much, was it?

He spread his wings, jumping up and pumping them hard to rise to a desirable altitude. His red eyes were as good as any bird of prey, maybe even better, and before long he had spotted a nice specimen. A cruel smile graced his dark face, sharp teeth revealed. This was going to be fun.

 

The hunter smiled as he lined up his shot. This buck would be his in no time. It was large, and the head would make a good trophy for his wall. Looking down the scope of his rifle, he took a deep breath and prepared to shoot on the exhale.

Out of nowhere, a blur shot down onto the unsuspecting animal from above. The hunter shot wildly, his bullet going wild, and he fell down in his tree-stand. He flailed his way back onto his knees and looked down the scope to his would-be prey just in time to see a large, horned creature snap the struggling buck’s neck. 

Cold sweat broke out on his body and his hair stood on end as he watched the thing from his tree start to eat the dying animal’s flesh. It had a black hide, with red, clawed hands and feet. Powerful wings shuffled on its back, and he could barely make out patterns on the underside before his eyes started watering. Blinking rapidly, he moved his sights further up and saw two long, black horns coming out of the top of the head, with two thick, gray ones coming out of the sides and curving in front of its face like a bull’s. It had red, burning eyes that were engrossed on the buck, and a spike covered tail that was thrashing wildly in its excitement.

He was frozen at the sight of the Devil, and his breathing was heavy with his fear. He managed to come out of his stupor enough to grab at his pocket. He flipped open his phone, and drew a blank on who to call. He didn’t know off the top of his head the number of the local demon hunter and didn’t want to call the cops, afraid that they would be powerless to stop this clearly demonic threat. He felt he would be leading them to slaughter. 

He slowly closed his phone and worked on being as silent as possible. Maybe if he didn’t move, it wouldn’t notice him. Lining up his sights on the creature again, he used his other hand to click the safety on. He didn’t want to accidentally shoot it and make it mad. He had a feeling this demon wouldn’t go down in one shot.  
His friends called him stupid, but they had no idea how smart he really was. 

 

Dante greedily tore the flesh from the poor animal, slurping up its blood and slowly chewing the organs. He meticulously picked the animal clean, piling it all away like he had a hollow leg. When he was done, all that was left was the bones and some scraps. He didn’t bother glancing at himself, knowing he was covered in bits of fur and bloody up to his elbows. He face was smeared red, and he licked his lips, lazily enjoying the last tastes of the buck.

He had a feeling he was being watched somehow, but with his full belly, he wasn’t in the mood to hunt down the culprit. Let them get a good look, his demonic mind thought smugly. 

Deciding to walk out of the woods instead of fly and give himself time to digest, he gracefully picked his way around the trees. He didn’t realize he walked under a tree that had a larger animal in it than was usual and continued on his merry way, even humming a jaunty tune. The animal in the tree shuddered at the distorted voice coming out of the Devil, but restrained himself from making noise.

Dante walked until he was in the clearing again, before he reluctantly changed back. The gore burned away, sizzling in the intense heat and energy of the change. He looked down at his human form, utterly spotless. Trish would be able to smell the death on him, but no human would be any the wiser.  
When he finally walked up the stairs to his shop and opened the door, he saw Lady inside fuming at a completely unruffled Trish. The she-demon looked at him appraisingly, and Lady switched targets to the newly arrived red-clad man.

“Where have you been?” Lady asked accusingly. Dante made a vague gesture.

“Oh, I’ve been around.” He switched the conversation smoothly. “Did the phone ring while I was out?”

Trish looked at him, a gleam in her eyes. “I answered it for you. We have a job, but it’s small-time.”

Dante only smiled, “Better than nothing. Let’s get to work, ladies.”


End file.
